Current pulser technology includes pulsers that are sensitive to different fluid pump down hole pressures, and flow rates, and require field adjustments to pulse properly so that meaningful signals from these pulses can be received and interpreted uphole.
One of the advantages of the present disclosure is that the embodiments are that it decreases sensitivity to fluid flow rate or pressure within limits, does not require field adjustment, and is capable of creating recognizable, repeatable, reproducible, clean (i.e. noise free) fluid pulse signals using minimum power due to a unique flow throttling device (FTD) magneto-electric and turbine generated energy, and pilot flow channel design thereby helping to reduce MWD preparation for MWD drilling, a MWD field engineer at the well site continuously, and expenses associated with downtime. The annular flow channel is specifically designed such that primarily laminar flow exists in the area where the pulse occurs, acted upon by a flow throttling device thereby providing frequent essentially noise-free pulses and subsequent noise-free signals.
Additional pulsers with varying pressure amplitudes and/or frequencies are easily added to enable an exponential increase in the bit rate that is sent uphole. This will also allow the addition of more downhole sensors without losing formation resolution.